1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device wherein a play character on the video screen is caused to perform a simulation experience (playing) instead of the player, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the play control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, regarding playing games wherein the player performs a simulation experience as a play character on the video screen, there are known such which deal with baseball games, this game being arranged so as to mimic actual professional baseball by the game starting at spring camp, wherein steps are provided for changing the capabilities of the play character, following which actual baseball games are played.
In this case, the arrangement is such that, in the step of the spring camp, action schedules (including action items such as resting or meals and the like other than practice; hereafter the same) are set for each play character on the game screen. The method for setting this action schedule consists of the game player selecting action items and the like on the screen in the order to time period, and decides on these, thereby a sequential schedule table is created, and is confirmed at the point that this is decided on for the entire schedule.
However, with baseball competition, there are various types of fielding positions, and each requires different capabilities, so the action items of the play characters would greatly differ depending on whether the play character is a pitcher, catcher, infielder, or outfielder. Accordingly, conventional arrangements which sequentially set the action schedule in order of time period have little freedom in setting, and have poor operability, and thus was lacking in absorbing interest.
The present invention has been made in light of the above, and accordingly, it is an object thereof to a video game device, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the play control method, wherein freedom is increased for the game player to set action schedules for team players performing a team competition as play characters on the screen, thereby improving operability.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game device, comprising: a character information storing means for storing character information including a plurality of pieces of role information assigned to each play character; an action contents storing means for storing one or a plurality of action contents; and a schedule creating means for creating an action schedule for play characters by setting action contents selected from the action contents in at least one of a predetermined time period space and each role space.
In accordance with these features, character information including a plurality of pieces of role information assigned to each play character is stored in a character information storing means, one or a plurality of action contents is stored in an action contents storing means, and an action schedule for play characters is created by setting action contents selected from the action contents in at least one of a predetermined time period space and each role space; accordingly, the action schedule of play characters can be arbitrarily changed according to the role (position thereof), e.g., pitchers, catchers, infielders, or outfielders in a baseball game. Accordingly, the freedom of setting is increased over conventional arrangements wherein the action schedule is sequentially setting the order of time periods, and the operability thereof improves, so the game becomes absorbingly interesting.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game play control method, comprising the steps of: storing, in a character information storing means, character information including a plurality of pieces of role information assigned to each play character; storing, in an action contents storing means, one or a plurality of action contents; and creating an action schedule for play characters by setting action contents selected from said action contents in at least one of a time period space and a role space.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a readable storage medium storing a video game play method, wherein the method comprises: a step for storing character information including a plurality of pieces of role information assigned to each play character in a character information storing means; a step for storing one or a plurality of action contents in an action contents storing means; and a step for creating an action schedule for play characters by setting action contents selected from the action contents in at least one of a predetermined time period space and each role space.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of a preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.